Waking Up
by JennyRegal
Summary: Post- curse breaking. The hunt is on. Regina is growing more unstable by the minute. Emma is in over her head. Snow is feeling guilt and anger at the same time. Can they all work together to take down their common enemies? Or will truth and true colors separate them further?
1. Chapter 1

When the curse broke and the magic was brought back, it was restored to all those who attained it Fairytale Land. While Rumpelstiltskin and Regina now have magic, they were forced to retreat and hide because the fairies were no longer playing by the rules. They would do absolutely anything to end the tyranny of dark magic.

Rumpel and Belle stayed in his shop which was enchanted to where no one but the two of them could enter unless invited.

Snow White, Prince Charming, Emma Swan, and Henry took over the townhouse and Regina's house. Emma continued her job as sheriff while Snow and Charming served as the mayors of Storybrooke during this awkward time of confusion. The curse was broken, yet they still haven't returned home. The sheriff's office/jail was put under fairy protection. They charmed it with a clear domelike enchantment that prohibited the use of any magic whatsoever. This charm can only work in a small radius, and cannot cover the whole town efficiently.

Regina went into deep hiding alone. Sidney Glass was being held prisoner by Emma, and there is no way he is getting out of there. Regina used the fake library that used to house Maleficent, and she used the same enchantment that Rumpel did. She also formed a tunnel leading from the dungeon to the woods as an emergency escape route since all of the heat was on her.

Rumpel hates her for lying about Belle's death and imprisoning her. Regina hates him for manipulating the curse to fit his own needs. Consequently, they have been both avoiding and looking for each other. Because they are the top two villains in both realms, they know each other the best. Each knows what makes the other tick. They both know what it takes to win the game, and they are both willing to raise the stakes. They are both out-casted and hated just like they used to be.

Being alone can really take a toll on someone. Regina kept reminding herself that no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't go looking for Henry. She knew he was being guarded in case she came around and everyone was looking for her. However, solitary confinement wounded her. And there is nothing more dangerous than a wounded animal.


	2. Chapter 2

After the curse broke, the people automatically swelled with rage. They never even gave Regina's motives or reasoning a second thought. She's evil and she did this. That's all they thought about. Snow, however, had a pretty good idea of what her motives were. She didn't really know where she stood on hating Regina. Yes, Regina ruined her life, but she's the one with the guy and the family. Hate was turning into pity. Deep down, she even felt ashamed for the way she handled the Daniel situation. She never once thought of Regina's happiness. Maybe that's why she never told Emma or Charming or Henry about the stable boy.

Emma just flat out hated Regina for trying to kill her. But instead of a death sentence, she just wanted justice. Life in prison should do the trick. Meanwhile, Henry was just happy to be with Emma, although he did miss Regina. She did and knew things that only a mother that has raised her child could do and know. Sometimes he wondered where she was and what she was doing.

Regina was on the brink of a meltdown. She has been living off of apples and food that she found in the forest at night. She was tired of living like a hunted prey. Her hair had grown a little, and she looked a bit more raggedy and dangerous. Her eyes were lit, but not with a glimmering light. They were lit with a hunger. Dilated and aching for warmth and attention. It didn't matter where it would come from or if it was good or bad.

She appeared at the back entrance of Rumpel's shop. It was now 3:50 in the morning. Belle and Rumpel were arguing. She couldn't handle the truth and horror that was her true love. After the front door slammed, Regina knocked on the back. She was surprised by her anxiety. This was a mistake. Too late the door was opening.

He stood there, flustered by his previous fight and astonished by Regina's blunt appearance.

"Getting a little careless, are we?" he said with his usual smirk

"I'm surprised you haven't found me yourself," she said. It was almost as if she wanted him to.

He opened the door and walked further inside, "Well, come in"

She hesitated, "Why, so you can kill me?"

He looked agitated, "Then why did you come?"

She walked in and close the door reluctantly. "I need an ally." He looked amused as if it were a joke. "What makes you think I want you as an ally," he scoffed.

"I'm willing to look past your deceit with the curse if you overlook the Belle issue."

Rumpel got up slowly and threateningly. Regina had every urge to step back with every step he took toward her, but she knew how to play the game. Show no fear because fear, like love, is weakness.

They were now standing face to face. His eyes darting into hers, looking for follies. She masked her eyes to show no fear. "Because I have something you want."

He smirked, "Oh yeah, and what's that dearie?"

"Your son"

He lunged at her, grabbed her neck, and slammed her against the wall. "You're lying". She kept her cool. It was almost too cool, like something you'd see in a psychopath before a breakdown. "I looked into it three years into the curse. I kept wondering what was in it for you. Then I realized it was Bealfire. You want to find him." His grip tightened. "So I got in contact with some social workers, and after a year of searching I found him. I've been keeping track ever since."

His face grew angry. How could she find him in one year when he has been looking for decades. He pushed her aside and paced back and forth. "You're lying"

"He was found in rags with a clear shiny bean," she said, rubbing her neck. "He kept calling out for his father, but he never showed."

Rumpel turned away while his lip quivered. He turned sharply, "You tell me where he is!"

"I don't think so," now she was in control. "See, if I tell you, you'll just kill me. And if you kill me, you'll never know."

"If you keep it from me, I'll never know anyway"

"I'm not going to keep it from you forever. When I ultimately get what I want, I'll tell you. Now…" she leaned in closer to him. "I need to know that I can trust you"

"You have a deal" he said. She still moved closer. "I know you still hate me. You still want to kill me." He knew this was true, but she has what he wants. "The deal is more important". Her eyes grew wide and she uttered, "Convince me"

He could see that she was vulnerable. That she wasn't thinking straight. Maybe this is perfect. He can use her to accomplish his goals, and if that meant feeding her delusion and insanity, so be it. He walked toward her, backing her into a room and shut the door.

When the town woke up, Emma got ready for Regina hunting like she does every day. Something about this whole thing bothered her. Why did Regina do this? Why does no one talk about what she was like before she went evil? There must've been such a time of innocence. How many other secrets are her "parents" keeping? She figures she'll find out from Regina herself.

Rumpel watched the way Regina moved. She grew shakier with every second. Her mind seemed further away with every thought. "Where are you going," he asked. "To see Henry," she replied.

Before he could reason with her, she vanished just like she did at Snow and Charming's wedding. She appeared on the sidewalk outside of the fence of the school, guarded by a tree. She watched Henry play soccer with the other kids. She also saw Jefferson's daughter and Hansel and Gretel. She thought about what she did to them and their families. She wanted to cry, but it was as if she was out of tears. She felt like she was falling into a never ending abyss. Suddenly, she saw Henry look her way. He stopped in his tracks. Snow was watching the kids and notice Henry. She then saw Regina right before she panicked and vanished.

She returned to Rumpel. She had no idea why. Before today she couldn't trust him as far as she could throw him. "It's not fair" she ranted. "I never win." Rumpel knew exactly what to do. "I can help you, but you need to do some things for me." Regina's eyes filled with excitement that you could have only seen if you were looking right into them. "I need you to find Jefferson and get the hat. Then, find the father of Hansel and Gretel and get the compass. Finally, go to Charming and get his sword."

"Why?" she asked. "Because they are becoming powerful through those magical items. If I get the items, I take their magic; and if I take their magic, I eliminate the players."

"But the sword isn't magical" she protested. He held his finger up, "I hid something in it. Now go get it."

She knew what he meant for her to do. There was no way they would give up the items. She had to steal them. To steal them she had to distract them, and to distract them, she had to seduce them. So she returned to Rumpel in the next few days with the hat and the compass. The next was the sword which wouldn't be as easy.

Snow had gone off with Emma and Henry, leaving Charming alone. He was sitting on the couch when he heard the door open. "I see you're enjoying living here. You know you could've if you just would've stayed that time I cooked you dinner."

He jumped up like a noble prince would as he threatened her to leave. She didn't listen, but walked closer and closer until he backed up against a wall. "Why don't you just let it happen? You know you want it?" Her hands were on his chest which was moving rapidly. She went in for the kiss which he didn't resist. He didn't even notice she was holding the sword that was lying on the table. Suddenly the door flew open. "What?"

Snow walked in just in time to see the kiss. Regina smiled as she wiped her lips and then disappeared before Emma could grab her. Snow's eyes were locked on Charming's. His eyes pleaded for mercy while hers showed betrayal. "Get Out!" she pointed to the door. Emma whispered to him to stay at Granny's Inn. Snow went straight to bed without speaking another word.

Regina returned to Rumpel, but this time he was not alone. When she entered, Belle screamed, "What is SHE doing here? That's it! I'm done! I can't take it. You're a different person. I never knew you at all!" The screaming affected Regina in a strange way. The words stung as if they were directed to her. She put the sword on the desk and left.

She walked out in the middle of the street out in the open. She didn't care if they came for her. She thought of all the things she did and felt sick. Her walk became a climb as she ascended the fire escape of a tall building. She couldn't even control her magic. Everything felt disconnected.

Emma got the call and took Snow and Charming to the scene. She needed Charming for physical reasons, otherwise Snow would've never let him come. Emma opened the door to the roof and saw her standing on the ledge.

All Regina could think was how nice it would be to get rid of it all. The pain. The hate. The disappointment. The anger. She just stared at the street. She was so focused that she didn't even hear Emma scream her name as she took the first step off. As Regina slipped off the edge, Emma grabbed her and Charming helped pull her up. Regina's eyes were wild, almost on fire. "Get off me!" she screamed and kicked futilely. Snow bent down to help restrain her. "I want Daniel," she started crying and gasping. She was shaking so much it could have been a seizure. Regina's eyes met Snow's. "You!" she grabbed Snow's neck and squeeze while Emma and Charming pried her off. "You killed him," Regina cried. Emma put Regina in a chock hold until Regina was unconscious. At the same time, Emma and Charming asked, "Who's Daniel?"


	3. Chapter 3

Regina came to in an interrogation room. Her arms were handcuffed to the chair. Emma came in and did the bad cop routine. All of the questions came and went. Regina just looked straight into Emma's eyes and said nothing. She was in a trance. Deep in her own abyss. Emma's eyes narrowed. She looked at this disheveled and unresponsive woman and asked her final question at the moment, "Who's Daniel"

Regina broke form the trance and steadily moved her eyes from the one way mirror to Emma. "Ask your mother," she hissed in a low and almost steady voice. Her voice shook a little but the malice was still there. Emma was taken aback by the terror that was in her voice. It was scary that someone could be so passionate in their hatred.

Emma left the room to speak with Snow. When she walked to the other side of the one way, Snow stood there with her mouth slightly open. It scared her that she could do this to a person. It terrified her that she was the reason for Regina's monstrous state. She told Emma the story of the stable boy.

Regina was sweating and subtly shaking. Something happened within the last few hours. Emma watched as two men escorted came to escort her to the bathroom and then to her cell. Snow was waiting in the lobby as they entered it. Regina didn't even acknowledge her presence. It was as if no one else was there. She was trapped in her head until something hard smacked her face.

Belle had barged in and approached Regina. "You despicable little slut. You and Rumpel.. .while I was still with him!" She shouted out other destroying words and ended with. "You're just a dirty little skank that gets in everyone's way, and no one wants you!". Everyone just looked at each other speechless. Partially because of the things Belle said and partially because of the idea of Regina and Rumpel.

Red blotches started appearing on Regina's face. Her whole body heated up as if it were on fire. She hadn't even breathed the whole time Belle was talking. She just stood there. The guards edge forward as Regina's feet lagged behind. Snow went into the bathroom a few seconds behind them.

Snow heard gagging coming from one of the open stalls. She stood there as Regina struggled to pick herself off of the floor. Her arms and legs shook. They had already betrayed her on her race to the stall. But this time she managed to get up and drag her feet to the sink. She was breathing really hard as she splashed water on her face. Her nails clawed at the edges of the sink as her chest heaved up and down. Snow couldn't believe how weak and fragile Regina looked. She had seemed so confident and collected in the past. Was she always like this when no one was around? The guards moved forward and escorted Regina to her cell.

In her cell, Regina swallowed pills that the guards gave to sedate her. They were supposed to fully kick in 30 minutes. Snow walked curiously past the cage that housed the monster. "You coming?" Emma asked as she was headed out the door. "I think I'll stay for a minute" she replied. "Okay". The guards were going to stay all night until the next shift came in because she was such a high profile suspect. Regina stared hard at the ground and slowly paced back and forth. It was hard to tell if she knew she wasn't alone. She was unresponsive to everyone in the room.

"Can you give us a minute?" Snow politely asked the guards. They stepped out of the way, and Snow slowly approached her. Regina was leaning on the side wall of the cell staring at the opposite wall. "Regina?" There was no response.

"Look, I don't know if you can hear me. I really want to end this thing between us. It's hurting everyone, especially you." Regina's eyes narrowed and her head dropped ever so slightly. "I know you've had it rough, and I know I haven't made it any easier. I kept making the excuse that I was just a kid, but I never actually apologized sincerely. Regina, I looked up to you. I loved you like a mother. I never wanted to hurt you. I was wrong, and I'm sorry. But I can fix this. We can be civil to one another and I could get you visits with Henry and maybe get you out of this." Regina was holding herself, slowly rocking back and forth. "Please forgive me." Snow ended with those three words and left since there was no response.

Regina's world was spinning. Did she really just hear that or were the drugs kicking in faster than planned. She felt a nightmare coming on. She was going to be trapped in it until the meds wore off. So many things were replaying in her head at one time. It was overwhelming. It was sickening. How can she fix everything she's done? She went too far down the road. Is it even possible to come back?


	4. Chapter 4

When Emma walked in the next morning, Regina was thrashing on the cot. The guards were trying to hold her down to prevent injury. Her knuckles were bleeding because she got her hand caught in the wiring of the cot several times. She may have broken her wrist from hitting the wall so many times. "What the hell is going on?" Emma dropped her bag on the desk and ran into the cell to calm her down.

"I can't… I can't… he's gone… he's never coming back. I..I don't want to … be like this. But I never win. Even… when I was good, I never won. That's why I did what I did." Regina silently screamed in whimpers. This was the reason Emma was waiting for. Or was this a trap?

"I… I tried so hard not to be my mother. But I'm exactly like her. Everyone hates me. Everyone hates me. No on loves me. Not even Henry. Henry hates me. He hurt me so much. I just want him to love me. Being feared was lonely." She ranted really fast, and it was obvious that this was coming from deep down. She started thrashing more violently. Emma took her hand, and Regina jumped at the touch. It was the first compassionate physical gesture she had had in a long time.

"I know you love Henry. You risked breaking the curse for him without giving it a second thought. Okay? But you need to cooperate. Answer questions." Emma brought her to the interrogation room. "Why did Rumpelstiltskin make the curse?" "The same reason I enacted it. To start fresh and in control. It's hard to do that when everyone hates you." Regina's eyes wandered the room. "There's more. Isn't there?"

Regina hesitated to tell Emma about the leverage she has on him. "To find his son." "And let me guess, you know where he is?" "yes" Emma pierced Regina's eyes and said, "Tell me." Regina thought about it. That calculating face was back. The gears were moving inside her head. "I can't do that." Emma looked aggravated which just made Regina feel more in control. "Because that's all you want from me. If I give it to you, you'll kill me."

Emma was taken aback. The thought process on this woman was morbid. "No I won't. I said if you cooperate, I'll help you." Regina shook her head. "The whole town wants me dead. They always have. I didn't survive this long by giving away my leverage." They stared at each other until Emma realized she wasn't going to crack. This was her insurance, and she wasn't going to cash it in anytime soon. Emma left the room frustrated and ran into her mother.

"How is she?" Snow asked. "She's Regina." "So, she's responsive?" "For now. This morning she was a nightmare. Took me and two guards to calm her down." Emma drank some coffee out of her sheriff's mug. "What was wrong?" Snow asked, genuinely concerned. "I think she had a bit of a mental breakdown. I seriously think she's a sociopath. One minutes she'll be crying, spilling her secrets and the next she's withholding information because it's her leverage."

They watched her though the one way mirror. She was pacing the floor for the longest time and then settled by the window. "Can I talk to her?" Snow asked. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Last time she tried to strangle you." "I need to." Emma looked a little surprised. "Okay, but I'm coming. The second she lays a hand on you, I'm intervening" Snow nodded and opened the door.

"Regina?" She asked softly. "How are you?" She slowly walked to the motionless woman staring out of the window. Regina's face was damp with sweat. Her arms were folded tightly as she clenched her jaw, deep in thought. Snow put her hand gently on Regina's shoulder. "Is there anything you need?" Silence. "Please talk to me," she pleaded. Silence. Snow sighed and turned to walk away until something grabbed her wrist. Emma stepped forward, ready to defend. Snow saw Regina's hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked up at Regina whose face turned away from the window. Their eyes were locked on each other, but neither moved a muscle.

"I'm sorry." The phrase fell out of Regina's mouth. She started to shake again, but her hand was still clinging to Snow's wrist for support. Snow place her other hand on top of Regina's. "It's going to be okay." Regina shook her head, holding back the waterworks. "No, everyone hates me. I can't… I can't." "Ssh, ssh. Regina calm down. We'll figure it out. Are you willing to change?" Regina nodded her head. Snow pulled her into a hug where Regina sobbed on her shoulder. Snow cried as well.


	5. Chapter 5

"I still don't trust her." Emma said, shaking her head. "She doesn't leave my sight if we do this." "She needs to get out of here or she'll just get worse. I think seeing Henry will really help," Snow reasoned. "What makes you think I want her near my son?" Emma ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "Are you worried about her hurting him? Or are you worried that he'll love her more?" Emma looked up at her mother quickly. That voice of reason helped her untangle her emotions. "I love Henry, but sometimes I don't know what to do. It's like he's expecting something else. Something about Regina." "Well she did raise him for ten years," Snow reasoned again. They went back to the room they left Regina in.

Emma started, "Here's the deal. You are under constant supervision. The second you put a foot out of line, I'm putting you on trial and getting the people to sentence you. Got it? Good. You're coming back to the mansion and staying on the couch for now, until you and be trusted behind closed doors. Henry comes home from school in an hour so let's get going." Regina perked up at the idea of seeing Henry. Then, she felt sick. "Does he know?" she feebly asked. "What? About how you got here and why his grandfather was kicked out temporarily? No. He thinks you were in hiding and you turned yourself in." Regina breathed deep and was relieved. Emma continued, "This is your one and only second chance. Don't screw it up."

Instead of handcuffs, Emma firmly led Regina by the arm. The people on the streets dropped their jaws at the sight of Regina entering her house. As they walked by, one woman yelled, "What? You're letting her GO?" The others threw harsh words at her. Emma just ignored them and pushed on. It was easy to ignore them when they're not talking about you. Regina's step slowed and then fumbled a bit. "Come on," Emma whispered in her ear.

It was weird being in her own house again. It felt so different but looked the same. What killed her was that she wasn't in control. She could get kicked out of her own house at any second. Emma shut the front door and remembered, "Oh, and no magic." Regina had forgotten all about it. She summoned it to her hands, but nothing came. Just like on that rooftop. Everything was so disconnected. Emma and Regina ate a late lunch, and then Henry walked through the door.

"Hey, Emma," Henry still called her Emma instead of mom. He walked further into the kitchen and stopped. He thought he was dreaming this. "M… Mom?" The word mom made Regina smile genuinely for the first time in a long time. "She's staying here for a while." "Why?" "To get better." Henry started getting upset. "But she hates Snow White! That's how this all started, and now she's going to live with her?" Regina was hurt by the skepticism in her own son. "Henry… I…" she couldn't find the words to say. He wouldn't look her in the eyes. "I'll be in my room."

Regina clenched her fists and banged them on the table. "He'll come around Regina. Just give him time." Later that night, Snow took a turn being with Regina after an awkward and silent dinner. They both sat at either end of the couch and turned on the tv. Of course, the first thing to come on was the news where they covered Regina being escorted to the house. They interviewed people and slandered her. Snow quickly turned it back off. Regina crossed her arms and started into her lap.

Snow wanted to fill the awkward with random conversation. "So, how's that magic of yours?" Regina played with her hands in her lap. "It hasn't worked since that night on the roof." She held out her hands and concentrated. A purple smoke flickered in the palms of her hands and then went away. "It's so disconnected. I can't focus hard enough for it to do anything." Snow looked at Regina who wasn't making eye contact. "You were really going to jump weren't you?" Regina kept staring in her lap and gently nodded her head. She hated showing weakness, but now she had nothing to lose.

Regina cleared her throat and got up before it turned into a full on therapy session. Before she exited the room, she said, "You should really be with him." Snow snapped back from all of the thoughts she was having on Regina's mental instability. "What?" Regina turned around to face her. "James. You should be with him. He doesn't love me, he loves you. I came onto him the other night. Even before the curse he refused me. At the time, both you and Kathryn hated him, and he had nothing but the dream of being with you. He's very sweet and chivalrous."

Snow just stared, astonished as Regina left the room. She was still staring at the empty doorway when Emma walked in. "You okay?" Emma asked. "How many layers does that woman have?" Regina never fails to surprise her. So Snow and Charming reconciled the next day and things were quiet for a week until it was time for Regina to get out of the house and show her face in public.

It was early in the morning, and Snow and Emma were taking Henry to school. They wanted Regina to tag along so that the town could get used to seeing her as a citizen, not a threat. Henry went to his group of friends while Snow went to her classroom. Even though Emma and Regina kept to themselves, it was painfully obvious that Regina wasn't wanted and Emma was hated for liberating her.

As they passed by the diner, Emma said, "I'm gonna get some coffee. You coming?" "In a room full of crowded people who want my head on a silver platter? No thanks." Emma figured she wouldn't try to run so she went in and left Regina outside. Regina leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed. She never wanted to be invisible so bad before. A group of men that she vaguely recognized approached her. They looked hostile so she tried to inch her way to the door of the diner, but they were surrounding her. "You think you can just get away with it?" one of them asked. She was at a loss for words. The one who asked the question was the first to punch her in the face. She touched her face and then looked at her hand. She was bleeding.

The next 4 or 5 blows knocked her to the ground. She tried to use her magic, but the purple smoke just flickered and fizzled in her hands. They started kicking her repeatedly. Finally, Emma came out of the dinner and screamed, "HEY!" and pulled out her gun. As they ran away, Emma helped Regina sit up. Her breath was short, and she was in a lot of pain. "Let's get you to the hospital," Emma suggested. "No, just take me home." "Regina, this is serious," Emma stressed. "I'm fine just take me home." Emma was Regina's crutch on the way home as she limped and struggled in pain.

After all of the wounds were iced and bandaged, Emma came to a conclusion. "I think you should work on your magic." Regina was a little shocked. "I thought you didn't want me to cause you can't trust me." She said this in a little sarcastic and amused tone. Emma got serious, "I've been thinking. We could use someone like you to take down Rumpelstiltskin and whoever else we see as a threat. We need someone with power and someone who isn't afraid to get their hands dirty." For some reason this amused Regina. "I'm your girl."

Over the next few days, Regina kept to herself as her cuts and bruises healed. One night, Emma heard her in the kitchen. Regina had an empty wine glass sitting on the counter. She was staring at it with the utmost concentration. Then, she lifted her hand as the purple smoke moved in the palms of her hands. As her hands moved, the glass traveled from the counter to the island. "That's pretty impressive," Emma said, startling Regina. Just before the glass reached the island, it fell and shattered. "Oh, sorry. I'll get that." But Regina held up her hand, "No." She bent down and the purple smoke surrounded the pieces of glass. It swirled around until every piece met up with each other to form the original wine glass as if it was untouched.

"Wow. So, how did you get the magic?" Emma ignorantly asked. "From my mother." That's all she said and that's all Emma was going to push; however, it was obvious that it was a long story. The past few days had been uneventful. Regina had been practicing while everyone else was off at school and work. Henry was racing home with his friends when he slipped and fell. He had a nasty brush burn that had just started bleeding. When Henry walked in, the house was quiet even though everyone was home.

"Can I have a band-aid?" he asked generally. Snow headed for the medicine cabinet until she felt Regina touch her arm. "Let me see," Regina approached Henry. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Just let me see," she said in an authoritative tone. He showed her his knee. She took her hand and slowly and carefully moved the purple smoke across his brush burn until it was gone. When Henry saw this, he looked into Regina's eyes and said, "Cool."

Later that night, Regina convinced Henry to watch tv with her. His favorite show that they used to watch together was on. By the time Emma and Snow walked in the room, Regina was lying on the couch holding Henry and they were both out like a light.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina was feeling better about the whole situation. Even though the town still hated her, Henry was warming up to her again, and this was all she cared about. Things in town were quiet, but it was unsettling. It was like the calm before a storm. Regina and Emma went to see Henry and Snow at the end of school. Henry was excited because he got the highest score on a science test which is usually his worst subject.

The sky grew a little dimmer, and the wind began to blow fiercely. Everyone stopped and stared at the sky until it was obvious who was behind it. Rumpel appeared out of thin air and faced Regina. "You have something I want dearie." Regina stood tall and clenched her fists. "You're not getting it." Rumpel snickered. "Well, if you want to do this the hard way," his lips curled as he viciously showed his teeth, "So be it." Regina stood their trying to focus on using her magic.

Rumpel shot purple smoke at her, but she deflected it with a wave of her hand. He had thought this was going to be easier. His in tell had said she was weak and vulnerable. She raised her hand and blasted a window of the adjacent building. As the shards of glass fell, she collected and arranged them like 50 daggers headed for Rumpel. He realized she would keep going head on like this so he needed to get to in a different way. On Rumpel's command, the roots of an old oak tree a few yards back broke through the concrete right below Henry's feet. The roots bounded Henry at the legs, arms, and chest. Regina turned around and saw Henry. Hatred for Rumpel grew as Emma and Snow gasped and stood their anxiously. "You know I will dearie," he said as the roots tighten around Henry's neck. "It wouldn't be the worst thing I've done." Regina couldn't let Henry die. He's her whole reason for surviving.

"Fine I'll tell you." Rumpel loosened the roots around Henry's neck as he advanced toward Regina. "Where is he?" Regina took a deep breathe. "He worked as a bartender and was a free-lance photographer for a while. Up until last year he was in New Orleans." Rumpel inched closer, "Where is he now?" Regina hesitated. "I don't know." Rumpel recoiled and lunged forward like a snake. "What do you mean you don't know?" Regina stepped back and threw her hands up in defense. "He stopped using his credit card and any other traceable items. He doesn't want to be found." Rumpel looked in Henry's direction. "You better not be lying to me" Regina looked him in the eyes, "I'm not. His last name is Williams." Rumpel looked at Regina with disgust. He released Henry from the tree roots and disappeared.

"So you were bluffing when you said you knew where he was?" Emma asked Regina later that night. "Well I knew where he had been and where he was probably going." Emma looked confused. "But you didn't tell him where his son might be going?" Regina nodded her head. "So, where's that?" Regina took a sip of her apple cider and set it down on the table. "Here." Snow and Emma looked at each other. Regina continued, "He was always looking for his father. Each year he got closer and closer to finding us. Now that the curse is broken it'll be even easier." Emma questioned, "What makes you say that?"

"Everyone form Fairytale Land is connected. He was already headed north. When the curse shattered, Bae probably felt an urge to travel here. I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up in a few days." "How about tonight?" Charming walked in just in time to here Regina's thoughts on Baelfire. "There's a man on the outskirts of town claiming to be Bae." Emma's eyebrows lifted, "Well that's impeccable timing. Let's go."

The sun was beginning to set as Snow, Emma, Regina, and Charming reached the Storybrooke sign. Sure enough, there was a man in his mid-thirties with short brown hair with a scruffy look. He didn't quite have a beard, but his facial hair made him look relaxed yet still clean cut. As they approached him, no one knew what to say. Regina took initiative. "What's your father's name?" she asked flatly.

"Rumpelstiltskin." He seemed curious. He recognized her. Regina picked up on this. "What's my name?" He shook his head, "You can't be… you haven't aged a bit. Regina?" She nodded her head. "The woman my father hated yet still made deals with." He continued. "His only friend and his worst enemy." Regina couldn't help but smile. That was a perfect explanation of their relationship, and it sounded even better coming out of the handsome man's lips.

"So what are you doing here?" Emma asked. "I wish to see my father." Their faces must have shown what they were thinking because Baelfire said, "But judging by your reactions, maybe it's not such a good idea. Is he still the same man as he was?" Regina was the only one qualified to answer, "Worse. You realize that once you enter, you can't leave?" He nodded his head.

They decided to let Bae stay with them and keep him under the radar. If anyone asked he was one of Snow's cousins. Regina felt an odd attraction to this man. He was sweet and wasn't judgmental. She caught him stealing a couple of glances her way while she was stealing some his way. But this was her enemy's son! Rumpel's son! Even that astonished her. How can someone like that produce someone so nice and handsome?

Snow couldn't help but notice their interactions, but she didn't say anything. Later that night while everyone was asleep, Regina heard something in the kitchen. She went to go check it out and saw that it was Bae rooting through the fridge.

"Can't sleep?" Regina asked softly with a charming smile on her face. Bae chuckled, "You could say I've had an eventful couple of days." "So have I. I know exactly what we need," Regina said as she opened a cabinet door. She grabbed two wine glasses and poured some wine into them. "Thanks," he said as she handed one to him. She took a sip and settled by the counter. As she leaned against it, it was obvious that she was completely content and comfortable.

Bae started casually asking his questions, "So… Where's your castle and horses and guards. Come to think of it, where is everything?" Then, Regina told him about the curse, his father's role in it, her role in it, and how it was broken. "So, you and Snow White… ya'll are cool?" She squirmed in her place and bit her lip. "Um… we're better." She hadn't really talked to Snow about the tension between them. She just regarded her as another person in order to suppress the hate inside her. She was doing pretty good cause she hasn't had much time to think about it.

They continued talking on the couch. Three glasses later, they were both giggling like idiots. Bae looked at Regina, the wheels obviously turning in his head. "What?" she asked. He shook his head, "You know, I always heard about how wretched you were, but I don't see any of that right now." Regina's gaze casted downward. He doesn't know what she's done in the past year. He doesn't know, but she does. She knows that the wretchedness is still there, just waiting to break free.

Bae could see the hurt on her face. "Hey, no. I didn't mean anything bad by it. It's just that… you're so beautiful. Inside and out." She looked up in his smiling blue eyes. She swore she would never let anyone close enough to manipulate her. She swore she wouldn't believe in love, but she couldn't help herself. When he leaned in and kissed her, she kissed back.


	7. Chapter 7

After he walked her to her room, Regina thought about what just happened. Someone thought she was perfect. She didn't realize how badly she wanted someone to think that of her. She knew she always wanted Henry to love her, but she never thought she would yearn for the companionship of another man.

Then, that sick feeling came back. Her mind kept racing, 'What he thinks of me is a lie. I'm not good. I'm still wretched. If I could kill Snow without any consequences, I would. But at the same time, I want her to like me. She was the closest thing to family for a long time. What's going to happen when he finds me out? When he sees the dark side of me? He'll leave. Just like everyone else. But I want him to love me. I want him to know me. I want him to accept me so badly, the light and the dark.'

These thoughts swirled around until she fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning everyone was gone. Emma was at work, Henry was with a friend, James was buying hardware, and Bae was out for a walk. Regina walked into the kitchen to find Snow doing the dishes. Regina tried to ignore her as she walked to the fridge and opened it without ever making eye contact.

"So, I found two wine glasses on the table," Snow said with a smile. "Yeah," Regina said flatly. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other. So.. .do you like him?" Regina sighed. Part of her wanted to tell Snow everything. Bae made her feel like a teenager again. Then she remembered what happened to Daniel. "It doesn't matter," she said coldly. Snow looked with caring eyes. She knew getting Regina to talk to her wasn't going to be easy. She was tired of tip toeing around this.

Just as Regina was moving towards the door, Snow said over her shoulder, "You know, you can love someone other than Daniel. You can be happy. That's what he would want." From the moment the words escaped her lips, she knew Regina would be mad.

Regina turned sharply, her jaw clenched. "What makes you think that you know what he would want? You barely knew him at all!" Her eyes were digging into Snow's while her hands were balled into fists. "Because he loved you. And sometimes love is letting go." "What do you know about letting go? Everything has been handed to you. You had a nice life in a beautiful castle. You still have James! You never really lost him." Snow interrupted, "I almost did. Many times. So stop pretending that you're the only one who has problems and move on."

Snow didn't realize what she said until she saw Regina take a step backwards. She blinked her eyes in disbelief. Then, she took a step towards Snow, pointing her finger. Regina's voice got sinisterly low as she hissed, "You don't know anything about me and what I've lived with. I could tell you things that would make you want to crawl into the nearest hole and hide until you've withered and wasted away. I could show you things that would drive a person to insanity. So don't tell me that everyone has seen the evil I have because trust me, they haven't."

They looked at each other for a while until Snow pleaded, "Well then let me help you. Help me understand. I know you like him." Regina broke eye contact, "It doesn't matter." "Why?" Snow asked tiredly. "Because," Regina said, her voice slightly raising. Snow was getting aggravated. "Because why?" Regina turned around quickly and yelled, "Because he can't love me!" Snow looked a little confused. "What do you mean?" Regina lifted her hands, "How can he?"

Snow noticed the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Now she knows where Regina is coming from. "Well, there's only one way to find out. Let him in. Try." Regina looked at Snow uncertainly. Snow put a hand on Regina's shoulder, "Trust me."

Over the next few days, Regina and Bae grew closer and closer. It was almost impossible to separate them. Wherever one would go, the other would go. They were comfortable together. Emma needed Bae to come down to the station and legalize his town citizenship by completing an informational file. Regina was there to clarify some details about Jefferson with Emma. He hasn't been seen, and Grace has been living with her old neighbors that she lived with when he was in Wonderland.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing when the sound of a door slamming stole their attention. Rumpelstiltskin came strolling extravagantly in. "What do you want?" Emma asked in a not so charming tone. "I want to know who he is," he said pointing to Baelfire. Emma acted as if he never asked, "You've got a lot of nerve coming in here." He laughed. "You don't have the man power to capture me before I leave. And when I do, well, that's when my magic comes in to play." Bae was now closer to Regina, holding her hand behind the shadows of her jacket and his coat. Rumpel casually walked toward him. "You say he was a guard, but we both know you're lying." He was now face to face with Regina. "Let's hear it dearie. Who is the man you claim to love?" he said in a loud whisper.

No one spoke. Rumpel added, "Well, I guess the reciprocal won't work so I'll just use you," he said looking at Regina. With his left hand, he spun Regina around in front of him. With his right hand, he drew a gun from his coat pocket and put it against her head. Emma immediately pulled her weapon and yelled, "Drop it!"

Rumpel continued as if Emma wasn't even there. He looked at the man who was previously holding Regina's hand. "Tell me who you are, or I kill her." Regina showed no emotion. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Bae's eyes started to water, "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me… father."

Rumpel's grip on the gun loosened as his mouth fell open. "Bae?" his lip quivered. "My boy?" Bae shook his head. "You are no father of mine. Let her go!" Rumpel was hurt by his words and he knew just who to blame. "YOU!" he cried at Regina. He pushed her away and aimed the gun at her. "You did this to him. You corrupted him!" Bae quickly stood by Regina's side. "She hasn't done anything but love me."

Rumpel's eyes widened. "Love? You think that monster loves you. She lies, steals, and kills. She doesn't love you!" Regina was at a loss for words. It was the first time she was acknowledging it for what it was. Love. "I don't care what she did in the past. I love her." Regina's head snapped form Rumpel to Bae's. It had been long time since she was that happy. "You don't mean that." Rumpel protested. "Yes, I do. In fact…" Bae took Regina's hands in his and knelt on the ground. "I'd like to marry her." Regina stopped breathing. All of the sudden a sense of fear and apprehension fell over her. There are a lot of things he doesn't know. Her eyes frantically wandered the room as if look for a place to run.

Rumpel giggled, "Look, she can't even say yes." Regina stared Rumpel dead in the eye. Even if this didn't work out, it would hurt Rumpel. She wouldn't lose everything. "Regina?" Bae was looking at her, waiting. She looked into his dreamy blue eyes. It was as if it were just the two of the in the whole world. She smiled and nodded her head. With that, Rumpel stormed out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening, everyone was buzzing about the proposal at the dinner table. Everyone was smiling except Regina. Snow noticed this, and when she left the room, Snow followed. "What's wrong?" Snow asked. Regina was holding onto the counter with her head hanging. "I can't do this," she said in a whisper. Snow moved closer. "Do what?" Her voice was so soothing. "Pretend like I'm someone else. Pretend like everything is okay. Like I'm okay."

Regina turned around quickly to face Snow, but it wasn't threatening. This time, she was uneasy on her feet, and Snow could see the tears on her cheeks. Snow went to comfort Regina but she flinched and said, "No, don't. I can't forget." "Forget what?" "Daniel. I can't forget him or what happened, and you… you just remind me of him."

Snow took a while to phrase her next words. "I don't expect you to forget, Regina. What happened was tragic, and it will always be tragic unless you grow from it. Let it be your reminder that life is precious and fragile. But don't let that be the only thing that steers you. Think of Henry and Bae. And when you think of me, I hope you'll see me as a friend someday. I understand it'll take time. So take as much as you need, but I'm always here."

The town quickly learned of their engagement, but to them it was not happy news. The evil queen is marrying the devil's son. Everyone was talking about it. Regina just wanted to get it over with. Some people would do anything to destroy their wedding. One night, Emma got Regina to meet at the station.

When Regina walked in, Bae was standing in the middle of the room, well dressed. Emma hand the marital papers spread out on the desk ready to sign. Henry was holding two rings while Snow and Charming watched. Regina walked over to Bae as Henry handed them the rings. Emma spoke, "Do you, Bae, take Regina to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He smiled, "I do." Emma turned, "Do you, Regina, take Bae to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She smiled, "I do." They put the rings on each other's fingers. Emma sighed, "You may now kiss the bride." That was the first time Regina heard that and was actually happy to hear it. They gently kissed and signed the papers.

After a mild celebratory dinner, Emma pulled Regina aside. "We have a problem." "What is it?" Emma motioned Regina to the bathroom. They checked the stalls to make sure no one was there. "It's Jefferson. He's planning something." Regina considered. "What makes you say that?" "Someone said they saw him watching Grace in the middle of the night. He also stole your file from the station. How far do you think he would go to get to his daughter through you?" Regina thought about it, "He's not a killer if that's what you're asking, but he will do something stupid and dangerous."

"Why is he after you?" Emma asked. "He thinks I have his hat." "Who does?" Regina rolled her eyes, "Who do you think?"

The next night, Emma, Regina, and Snow were strategizing when they heard someone outside. They had a pretty good idea of who it was. Regina flicked her hand in the air. The door opened to reveal Jefferson caught red handed. Regina looked at Emma. "Do you want me to handle this?" The question was more of a warning. Things were about to get messy. Emma nodded her head. They brought Jefferson into the garage where Regina had him pinned against the wall with a wave of her hand. Emma and Snow watched from the side lines as Regina cornered him. She grabbed his face with her sinister hands.

"I told you that you didn't have it in you." Jefferson's face was beaming with hatred. "You're gonna pay" Regina gave a little laugh that startled Emma. Then, the wheels in Regina's head started turning. "I don't think so. You're going to do exactly what I tell you." "Oh yeah? What's that?" Regina let go of him and turned her back and walked a few step away from him. "You're going to go to Rumpelstiltskin, say you will do anything to get your hat back, work with him, observe him, and feed us every piece of information you can get." Jefferson's face contorted, "You mean, you don't have it?"

She turned to face him, "Nope." Jefferson looked relieved. "Well then, your majesty. There is absolutely no reason that I would do anything to help you." Regina looked deep into his eyes. She couldn't find wavering of any kind. She looked at Emma who nodded because her super power said the same thing. Regina slithered toward him. "Well then, you leave me no choice."

Snow's mouth dropped. She knew where this was going. Regina plunged her fist into Jefferson's chest as he screamed in pain. Emma didn't know what was going on until Regina pulled a heart out of his chest. He was bent over, gasping for air. Regina bent down with him. She held out his heart and said, "I don't have to tell you Jefferson. You do one thing I don't like and all I have to do is squeeze."

Regina sent him off to Rumpel while she went to her father's grave. Emma and Snow accompanied her and were shocked to see the secret room below the tomb. It was even more shocking to see the number of gold cases that housed hearts just like Jefferson's. Emma's curiosity was too great for her to hold back. "How did you do that? I mean I know it's magic, but can everyone do that?"

Regina smiled. She loved Emma's astonishment toward magic. "Very few people can do it." Emma nodded her head, "So I take it you learned from your mother?" Regina grew quiet. "Can they be returned to the person?" Emma asked, changing the subject. "No. Many have tried, but it has always failed."

Snow was a little angry that Regina was reverting back to her old ways. "She takes hearts and pulverizes them to dust. That's her favorite form of cold-blooded murder," Snow spat. Regina glared at her. "You mean like my mother? The woman you thought was caring and compassionate. How do you think she got so good at it? Huh?" Snow was taken aback by the abrupt defense. Regina continued, "She practiced on me." Those words were said with such resentment that Emma and Snow felt shivers down their spines.

There was a long pause where everyone was trying to figure out what Regina had just said. She was waiting for someone to ask the question. Emma broke the silence, "So where's yours?" Emma didn't expect Regina to actually answer and give up the location of something that could kill her. But to her surprise, Regina walked toward the center of the wall of hearts and pulled out the gold box. She placed her hand on it to unlock it and shove it into Snow's hands.

"Open it," she ordered. Out of curiosity, Snow lifted the cover and saw it. It wasn't a bright glowing reddish pink color like the other hearts. It was black and bruised with purple veins. You could hardly say it was glowing, but it was beating.

"Why is it…?" Snow began but was cut off by Regina's confrontational cry, "Black? Why doesn't Rumpel just find this and use it against me? Because squeezing it won't work. It's not like the others. This is what happens when you try to squeeze your own heart."

True horror showed on Snow and Emma's faces. "When did you do this?" Snow asked, genuinely concerned. Regina looked Snow in the eye, her voice deepened. "The night of my wedding. The first night without Daniel. More importantly, the first night with your father, trapped in a palace where I didn't belong. The people thought I was a queen, but I was a slave." Snow was speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

A few months had passed, and nothing really changed. The town was still on edge and frustrated that they weren't back in their homeland. No one was even sure if it existed anymore. Jefferson was in both Rumpel and Regina's debt. Rumpel hasn't gained enough trust from Jefferson to let him in on anything that he was planning.

Regina and Snow avoided each other and acted casual and civil around each other, but nothing more. Emma was still getting a lot of heat for letting Regina go. Meanwhile, Regina was helping Emma and James with running the town since she had done it for 28 years. Of course, none of the people could know that. They were already in mass pandemonium the second the curse broke.

Recently, Regina found out she was pregnant after experiencing morning sickness for a whole week. Everyone in the house knew, but the town only speculated. Bae was keeping busy, helping James with projects and other matters. He and Regina kept to themselves, but they were still very much in love. It wasn't rushed or obnoxiously passionate. It was calm, comfortable, and stable.

Her baby bump was starting to show, and everyone tiptoed around her because heightened emotions and magic don't mix. One night at dinner after everyone was finished eating, there was a loud sound of the front door opening and slamming shut. The thunder outside almost disguised Rumpel's entrance.

"What now," Regina said slowly as she stood up. "Oh, calm down dearie. I haven't come to threaten you." Rumpel's smile said otherwise. "I've come to make a deal. You see… I know Jefferson is spying on me for you, but he doesn't know that I know." Regina didn't seem amused, "And?" Rumpel looked annoyed. "And he said some things about a plan. A plan to kill you. It's quite brilliant actually. Masterfully thought out."

Regina took a deep breathe. "What's the deal?" Rumple smirked. "Since I'm the only one here who knows the plan, I'm the only one who can stop it. And don't think that squeezing his heart with make him tell. He's prepared to die." Regina flatly asked, "What's the price, if I don't already know?" Rumpel looked her in the eyes. "I think you already know."

Regina put her hand on her stomach. "Not a chance." Everyone else in the room was confused. Bae was the first to speak up. "I don't understand. What does he want?" Regina turned to him. "Our first born." Everyone gasped in unison. It was Rumpel's common exchange.

Rumpel figured she wouldn't agree, but while he was here he would stir the pot. "You're contradicting yourself left and right dearie. You hate Snow White, yet you're living under the same roof. You wanted Emma gone, and now you're helping her. You said you would only love Daniel and Henry. Now there's my son. Do you really love him? Or is this a desperate attempt at attention? Well dearie, if that's what you want, it's what you're gonna get." He turned to face Bae. "This woman is a killer. She hasn't changed. She kept using people even after happy endings were taken away. She killed just so that her secret would stay safe, so she could hold her power." Rumpel turned to Emma. "That's right Miss Swan. She killed Graham."

Emma's mouth dropped and her eyes flew to Regina whose back was turned away from her, facing Rumpel. He continued, "When she feels out of control, she takes it from others, no matter the consequence. She tried to frame Snow and take advantage of Charming. And don't even get me started with Captain Hook. She succeeded with many others. Yes, that's right Bae. The child may not even be yours. It could be anyone's. It could be mine." Of course Regina knew that too much time had passed for it to be his, but Bae didn't know that. She broke off her glare at Rumpel and turned to look at Bae whose head shook in disbelief. He looked at Regina differently. It scared her.

"Forget the deal dearie. No one can save you now. No one wants to." Regina felt rage fill her. She cringed at his words and screamed at the top of her lungs, "ENOUGH!" When she slammed her hands on the table a small but powerful amount of magic was released. It spread out like a circular wave, knocking everyone in its radius to the ground. Even Rumpel was forced to the ground. No one dared to get up. Regina stared at the table in silence. The only thing that could be heard was the rough and ragged breath of Regina.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Without hesitating, she quickly turned and walked out the front door. She never made eye contact with anyone while doing so. When she was out of the doorway, the door slammed with a flick of her wrist. Rumpel disappeared while everyone stood there, shocked. When Regina reached the sidewalk, she started running.


	10. Chapter 10

"I should go find her," Snow suggested. Emma wasn't sure if this was a good idea. "She may not want to be found." Snow shook her head and grabbed an umbrella. Regina was soaked, running toward the forest. It was dark and no one was out because of the storm. She had taken off her heels halfway down the street and now she was carrying them.

When Snow rounded the corner, she saw Regina slip into the woods. Regina slowed down when she was hidden by the towering trees. Snow quickly followed, "Regina," she said out of breath. Regina was panting too as streams of rain ran down her face and body. "Leave me alone." Snow reasoned, "Regina, you can't be out here. You'll get pneumonia." "I don't care." Snow's demeanor became sympathetic. "Regina, the baby." Regina's eyes widened and she sighed. "Well then I'll make shelter here, but I'm not going back tonight." Snow knew she couldn't be reasoned with. "Okay, I'll leave. Just get out of this rain and stay safe. Okay?" Regina nodded her head and looked at Snow curiously. Who would've thought that she would be the one to come to her aid? That _she_ would end up being the maternal figure in their relationship.

With her magic, Regina cut a hole at the bottom of the tree and stacked branches outside of it like a door. She was in total seclusion. No one could watch her, judge her, or reprimand her. So she curled up into a ball and cried the hardest she has ever cried. Bottled up emotions were escaping as she rocked back and forth, crying herself to sleep.

When she woke in the morning, she was startled to see a shadow at her makeshift door. She heard growling and was tempted to vanish, but curiosity kept her. The gap between the branches widened as the dog made his way into the hallow tree. He started barking. At first Regina thought it was braking at her until she noticed its eyes were fixed on something behind her.

A vicious raccoon the size of a small dog was crouched, ready to attack her. As the dog moved closer and barked louder, the raccoon scampered off into the hole from which it came. Immediately, the yellow lab approached Regina who was cautiously remaining still. After the dog sniffed Regina's hand, he began to lick her face. She smiled and giggled. The little girl inside her was praying that it was a stray so she could keep it. It may be the only thing she has anymore.

Her clothes smelt like mildew, her make-up was smeared, and her hair was a mess. With a snap of her fingers, she was clean and dry, dressed in a brown coat. After being with the dog all day in the forest, she decided to head back to town that evening. She has to face Bae at some point.

She and the dog began their walk into town. Regina decided to let Henry name it if he would ever talk to her again that is. When she arrived on the main street, she noticed something was off. The people always whispered things behind her back, but this time it was different. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something. Every fiber in her being told her to run and get out of there, but before she could Emma and Charming were running out of the station toward her.

"What did you do to her?!" Charming yelled. "Do what to who?" Regina stood there as people gathered in a circle. "Snow, she went after you. She's missing. You're the last person who saw her and the only one without an alibi." Regina didn't know what to say. Emma told her to turn around as she slapped the handcuffs on her. The dog remained outside of the station all day.

Emma didn't even bother doing the proper interrogation in the designated room. She just shoved Regina into the cell. "Where is she?" Emma asked in a low and threatening tone. "I don't know," Regina said in a slightly sarcastic tone. On one hand, it bothered her to be accused, but on the other hand she can't blame them. The motive is there. The alibi isn't.

"You think this is funny?!" Emma's reaction caused Regina to stiffen. "Rumpel, Jefferson, and all other suspects have alibis but you. You were the one she was looking for. Did you see my mother after you left the house?" Regina's eyes shifted as she said, "Yes." She regretted doing so immediately. It was one of the tell-tale signs that someone is hiding something, but she did it for a different reason. She didn't like feeling vulnerable, and she definitely didn't like the fact that Snow was the one who helped her.

"Regina, I swear to God I will personally put the pitchforks in their hands and let them in here," Emma threatened, pointing in the direction of the mob that was slowly forming outside. Regina just rolled her eyes. Emma walked closer to the cell. "What happened?" Regina spoke clearly, "She found me. I told her to go away. She said to get out of the rain. She left." Emma gave a suspicious look. "She was dead set on finding you and you want me to believe that she just left?" Regina smiled, "What did you expect Miss Swan? That we would sit down and talk over tea? She knew I wanted to be alone. She just came to make sure I didn't do anything stupid."

Emma ignored Regina's sarcasm. She wasn't sure what to think. Her super power mustn't be working. Regina is the only one who would and could do this. "Where did you stay last night?" Regina replied, "There is a large tree towards the front of the forest. It has a giant hole in it and is hollowed out." Emma turned to Charming, "Check up on that."

When he returned, Emma and Regina both stood up from where they were sitting. "Well?" Emma asked. Regina looked confident as if she would be exonerated until she saw what he had in his hand. "Snow's umbrella was 10 feet from the tree," Charming said. He turned it around to show the blood that was on the handle. They both looked at Regina whose eyes widened as she swallowed hard.


	11. Chapter 11

_Yay! I finally got my internet back! (I was out of power for 6 days and without cable or internet for 10 because of Hurricane Isaac)_

Emma decided to send a search team out to the woods before pressing Regina any further. While she was coordinating that, Regina got an unexpected visitor. "Henry?" He looked angry and sad, but he walked with a purpose. "I don't think you're supposed to be here," she warned. He kept walking until he was standing inches from her cell. "I have one question." His voice was demanding. Regina nodded her head. "Did you do it?" Regina leaned over, putting her hands on her knees. She was eye level with him. "No."

Henry looked relieved. It was amazing that this boy knew her so well. He could tell when she was lying. Years of saying that she wasn't the evil queen didn't stop Henry from believing it, but now he's the only one who believes her as she tells the truth. Henry started thinking. "Who do you think did it?" Regina shook her head. "I didn't even know she was missing until I was arrested. Emma said everyone had an alibi. It could be anyone." Henry perked up, "Don't worry, I'll do some digging on my end." Regina couldn't help but chuckle at his cuteness and determination.

"How is Baelfire?" Regina asked with a grim face. Henry looked sympathetic. "He's confused. He doesn't really want to be around any of us right now. He just stays in his room." Regina nodded as Henry turned to leave and begin his new mission. "Oh, Henry," Regina just remembered. "There's a dog outside. I guess he's ours now. You can name him, and make sure to feed him." Henry smiled and excitedly ran out the door.

James and Emma had almost searched the entire forest when they saw something by a creek. As they hurried over to it, they saw the legs of an unconscious body lying on the ground. When James saw the short dark hair, he felt his heart sink. Was she alive? Was she hurt? They ran over to her and turned her over. She was breathing. Emma scooped up some water in her hands and tossed it on Snow's face. She smiled as her eyes opened, seeing his charming blue eyes.

Then, she saw their urgent and worried faces. "What happened?" Emma and James were on the verge of tears. James said, "You've been missing. We thought you were dead." Tears filled his eyes, and Snow consoled him. "So you don't remember what happened?" Emma asked. Snow shook her head, "The last thing I remember is talking to Regina." Snow squinted from pain in the back of her head. When she put her hand on the back of her neck, Emma noticed the dried blood.

"Let's get you to the hospital. I don't want you anywhere near Regina. At all!" Emma ordered. Snow still looked a little out of it. "You think she did this?" Both James and Emma nodded. Snow wasn't sure what to believe.

Despite Henry's belief that Regina is innocent and Snow's uncertainty of events, Emma has charged Regina with assault and attempted murder. Since she was four months pregnant, they decided to sentence her later and execute the sentence after the child is born. There is no trial, everyone thinks she's guilty. Henry visits her frequently. Sometimes he brings Bae who wants to support his wife and unborn child, but the evidence makes him weary. He comes to make sure she's okay and spends time with her. Visits are short though. Short and limited. Snow is still kept far away from the station as long as Regina is there.

James keeps his distance from Regina also. He is furious at her and has no doubt about her guiltiness. Henry named the dog Chance, and he bonded with it. It gets along with everyone, but there is something about Regina and Henry that makes the dog know who his owners are. The day before Regina's sentencing, Snow demanded to see her. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

When Snow entered the room with Emma and Charming at her sides, she was surprised to see Regina with slightly longer hair and a huge belly. Nothing else was big though, like other expecting woman whose whole body swells because of an increased appetite. Regina was fed just enough to live and nourish her baby, so she was still as skinny as usual everywhere else. She was at seven and a half months.

With difficulty, Regina stood up and walked to the front of the cell. The room was silent until Snow asked her question. "Did you do it?" Regina was so tired of being asked that. Everyone thinks she's lying so why not put it bluntly. Regina grabbed the bars with her hands and leaned forward to where her face was as close to Snow's as possible. "Honey," she smiled. "If I wanted you to be dead, you'd be dead." Snow took this in. Most people would've been frightened, but she was kind of relieved. Emma was growing impatient, "Stop with the lies and the tricks and the games and just fess up." Regina glared at Emma. Snow turned to face Emma. "She has a point. Why am I still alive if she was trying to kill me?"

"Maybe she was interrupted or she changed her mind, but she still did it. She's the only one that could've." Snow still looked doubtful. She remembered how Regina was acting that night. The only person Regina hated that night was herself. Regina saw that Snow may believe her innocence so she whispered in Snow's ear from behind her, "Talk to Henry." Snow gave Regina an affirmative look out of the corner of her eye and left.

That night, Regina was woken up by the sound of someone entering the room. She sat up but didn't rise when she saw that it was Rumpel. "How does it feel to be on the other side of the bars this time dearie?" Regina just looked at him. "Justice at last," he continued. Regina smirked, "Justice for the wrong crime." Rumpel smiled. This conversation was going exactly where he wanted it to go. "So who do you think did it?" Regina was quick to answer, "You. Somehow. Someway. You."

"Well, I've always said you are a smart woman. Rash and foolish, but smart. But of course it wasn't just me. You see, I needed an alibi. So after I helped the real perpetrator out, I appeared at Granny's Dinner in front of many people and ordered a drink." Regina didn't look surprised. "Who's the guilty party?" she asked. Rumpel smiled, "Oh, he'll be here later." "Why?" "Well, I guess that's what he'll tell you when he gets here." Regina grew impatient, "No, I mean, why are you telling me this?" "Because dearie. Tomorrow you'll be brought to a place with no visitors, no magic, and no chance of me seeing you before your execution." Regina shot him a look, "Who says I'm being executed?" "Oh dearie, we both know that's how it's going to end up. Anyway, I want you to think about everything that's happened. I want you to agonize over this. Remember how your friend and I brought you down without any suspicion. No one believes you, and no one ever will." With that, he left.

Regina was full of anxiety and depression while she was made to wait for the man who has ruined her. She's been feeling this way a lot lately. All she wants to do is crawl in a hole and hide. If she could just become invisible and just walk from point A to point B without feeling the hateful and judgmental stares of others. She had this suffocating weight of fear and apprehension. She was already anticipating the pain of punishment. Simply pulling herself up into the sitting position to eat took all of the little strength that she had. The only reason she ate was because of the baby. Starving to death was looking better than what lies ahead. She kept forgetting to breathe. It felt like someone was constricting her with a belt around her ribcage. She was now realizing the gravity of the situation. She was going down. This Queen was crumbling.


	12. Chapter 12

_I'd just like to address a few things. The reason I paired Regina and Bae together was because I support all ships. I think Lana has chemistry with everyone and everything. I didn't want to choose, so I just picked a character we haven't seen, plus that gives for more tension with Rumpel. I love animals so I just had to put a dog in here. As for the guesses on the betrayer, when I read polybi's guess, I was like, "Oh man! Why didn't I think of that!" By the way, I do have 2 promos that inspired this on /hsfnHq9KZWQ and /YMownnFPeuo (this is the better one). I also have a Tumblr: Just in case you were wondering :)_

About an hour later, Regina heard footsteps approaching. The silhouette made its way into the room. That figure is familiar, but it doesn't look quite the same. It looks dangerous. The shadow was finally illuminated by the time it reached Regina's cell. "Sidney?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" his voice was troubling. He sounded hurt as if he was the one who was framed for murder. Oh wait, that's exactly what happened to him. This is payback. But he had agreed to it. Why was he coming after her now?

"I thought you were locked up?" Regina whispered. She was trying to choose her words carefully. "That I was. Rumpelstiltskin helped out with that one. It turns out there are even some guards who would do anything to see you suffer." Regina wasn't surprised by the haters that wanted her gone. She was more interested in why Sidney betrayed her.

Before she even asked, he started telling her. "You hurt me Regina." He had a twisted look on his face. He looked like a psycho ex-boyfriend hunting down his prey. She should've known he would snap one day if she kept exploiting his obsession. That's what this has become. It was no longer a deep one-sided love. This reminded Regina of the stories she would here on the news about little girls getting snatched by stalkers in other cities like Boston.

That's exactly how she felt. She was a little girl with absolutely no control and no defense. The only things protecting her were the iron bars that also trapped her. She looked around. Was there any way he could get to her? What if he had a skeleton key? She decided that the best thing she could do was to close her mouth.

"Why would you do that to me, Regina?" Sidney's head tilted slightly as his eyes shined wildly. "You shouldn't have done that" he continued, grabbing her wrist through the bars. Regina could feel herself shrinking. She must have started to cry because Sidney changed his demeanor. His eyes got glassy as if he was going to cry, but he tightened his grip.

"Stop crying!" he grunted as he shook her. She bit her lip and held back the tears she never meant to let go. Sidney looked at the clock. He changed into a different man. He was calm and sane. It was as if the previous conversation never occurred. "I have to get back before they notice I'm gone." He left without looking at her or giving her another thought.

At the crack of dawn, Regina heard more footsteps. Emma wasn't supposed to get there for another hour. She was relieved to see it was Henry. He was smiling with something in his hand and Chance was right beside him. "Here," he said, handing her the skeleton key. "Snow snuck it to me. She said you have an hour to disappear, but don't use your magic. They've found a way to track down anyone when they use magic." Regina nodded her head as she opened the cell with her key.

When she stepped out of her cage, she wrapped Henry in the biggest hug she could give without hurting him. "Take Chance," Henry instructed. Regina kissed Henry on the forehead and pet Chance on the head. As they walked toward the back alley exit of the building, Henry said, "Be careful." It was obvious that he was looking at her belly. She put her hand on it maternally and promised that she would.

Henry made his way back to the house where he got ready for school. He made sure he and Snow got to school before Emma got to the station. However, that didn't stop her. When she saw that Regina was missing, she went straight to the school and demanded to see Snow. After Snow and Henry assured her that they did not know her whereabouts. Emma started searching.

By the time evening came, Regina was in the middle of nowhere. She and the dog had been moving nonstop with the exception of a few food and water breaks. When she saw the approaching darkness, she decided they should slow down a bit. She was starting to feel twinges of pain. She tried to breathe her way through it, but it was just getting stronger.

She clutched her stomach as she collapsed on her knees. When her knees hit the ground, she knew something was wrong. It hadn't rained, but the ground was wet. Of all times and of all places, Here? "Are you kidding me!" she quietly screamed in disbelief that her water would break at the worst time possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina started to panic. The dog went to her side as she sprawled out in the leaves and grass. Chance whined as he sniffed her face. "Go! Go get Henry!" The dog understood and hesitantly left.

Emma had been taking phone calls from the DA and angry citizens now that word has gone out that the prime suspect is missing. She wanted to pull her hair out. She never wanted this. She never wanted people to rely on her, especially not a whole blood thirsty town. Part of her wondered if Regina had been telling the truth. Was her lie detector fully functional and she just didn't want to believe it? What would happen if she didn't persecute Regina? Would the town turn? This situation was fragile and Emma didn't know how to handle it.

She picked up the nearest book and threw it to the opposite wall. It was so sudden that Henry, Snow, and Bae (who had just walked in) and James (who had been there with Emma) all let out a gasp and stepped back. "Emma…" Snow started.

"Shut up! This is happening because you let her go!" Emma yelled, pointing her finger. "Emma, she didn't do it," Henry pleaded. "I don't want to hear it. You went behind my back. Both of you." "Emma, you can't lock her up for a crime she didn't commit." Emma shook her head, "So what if she is innocent of this? What about her other crimes?" James jumped in, "You made a deal with her, remember? So far she's held up her end." Emma sighed.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" Bae asked now that he wasn't completely clueless. "We don't know. She'll contact us when she can. And Emma, I ask that you either help or look the other way." Snow said. Emma was realizing that her mother would never forgive her if she went through with all of this. Maybe Regina's innocence wasn't so hard to believe. After all, she would've killed Snow. 50% wasn't the Queen's style anyway.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by barking and scratching at the door. Henry immediately recognized it and opened the door. "What is it boy?" The dog kept barking and turned his body as if saying "follow me." Henry turned around with a worried expression. "I think something's wrong with my mom."

As they followed the dog through the forest, they heard a muffled scream. As they rounded a corner they saw Regina lying on her back with her face buried in the crease of her elbow. She was screaming in pain because of the contractions, but she didn't want anyone else to hear her and find her first.

Everyone ran to her side. Snow was at Regina's end while was at her left side, ready to assist Snow. Bae was holding Regina's hand at her right side while James, Henry, and Chance stood back and watched. Regina grabbed Emma's arm and frantically whispered, "It's too early. What if something is wrong?" Emma understood Regina's concern because the baby was coming over a month early.

Bae hushed her and stroked her head which was damp with sweat. "Regina, I need you to push!" Snow ordered. Regina's grip around Emma's arm and Bae's hand tightened as she screamed and pushed and screamed and pushed. As the baby came out, Emma moved toward Snow to help. Regina was still on her back and couldn't see what was going on.

Immediately, she panicked. "Why isn't she crying?!" She looked at Bae who was watching Snow with the baby. Regina was about to scream in despair when she heard the faint little cry. She blinked her watery eyes and smiled at Bae. "It's a girl," Snow said, handing Regina the baby as they propped her up slightly against a tree.

Regina looked down at her child. She was amazed that she could create something so pure and innocent. Her instinct was to protect that innocence, but her experienced showed her that innocence and ignorance can get you killed. Then she realized that the whole town would want this baby dead. This time they had two reasons. It's the child of the Evil Queen and the grandchild of Rumpelstiltskin, the two most undesirable people in Storybrooke right now.

As Regina lifted her face to look at everyone, it was obvious that they had all been thinking about the same thing and had all come to the same conclusion. Everyone turn toward Emma as if saying, "What do we do now?" Emma sighed. "Well you obviously can't go back into town so you'll have to hide. Bae too. Once they find out you're alive and with child, they'll go after you. And if they find out we helped," Emma said, now looking at Snow and Charming. "Then we are looking at an uprising."


	14. Chapter 14

In the dead of the night, Emma, Snow, James, and Henry returned to town while Regina, Bae, Chance, and the baby entered the secret passage that lead to the area under the library where Regina had stayed after the curse broke. It was a small underground room with one functioning light bulb. There were no windows, but there was a tv that could pick up the local news station.

Regina and Bae hadn't said much since leaving the forest. He was kneeling by the tv, fixing the antenna while Regina sat on the small couch across from it, looking at her sleeping child. "We should name her," Regina suggested to Bae who still had his backed turned. "Yes, what do you want to name her? I don't really have a preference." Regina was a little aggravated by the fact that he wouldn't look at her. "Serenity. Maybe she'll bring peace here." Bae stopped fiddling with the antenna and sighed. His mind had been racing.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Regina asked. Bae turned to look at her. "Do you really think you can change? In all honesty, I don't see it happening." Regina didn't know how to respond. She could tell it was troubling him, and he wasn't trying to be malicious. She wasn't quite sure what he was asking.

"I mean, you don't really have a shot at convincing the public that you've switched sides." Bae was now standing, looking a bit anxious. Regina stood up, with the baby in her arms and look Bae in the eyes. "I'll leave them alone if they leave me alone. Frankly, there is no clean cut line between the good guys and the bad guys. I will do anything to protect my family including James, Snow, and Emma because no matter what Henry is still my son." Regina paused as her eyes shifted to the television. "But if anyone hurts any of you, they are going down. That I can assure you."

Bae smiled and chuckled. He may not approve of her ways, but he knows she loves him, and that's all that matters. He put his arm around her as they sat on the couch and watched the madness unfold on the tv. Regina was so content that she fell asleep on his shoulder along with the baby who had been knocked out since they arrived. It was weird they could be so calm in the middle of chaos when they were together. Bae marveled at this tranquility. You would have never guessed there was a whole town demanding their execution.

Emma had been hounded by people all day. She kept saying, "No comment" but how long could she hold them off. It would've been so much easier if Regina had been guilty. Now, the people were trying to find someone to blame and let their frustration out on. They couldn't find Regina, so they turned on Emma. She didn't know how Regina put up with all of the stares and whispers and even the upfront confrontations.

Emma kept trying to think of a cure all solution, but it felt like she was too far in. She had crawled into a hole and it caved in. Even ordering coffee at Granny's was a challenge. After Granny reluctantly gave her the coffee without making eye contact, someone purposely bumped into her and made her spill it. Emma blinked a few times with her mouth open in disbelief. Did they forget that she was the savior? She was the reasons they go their memory back, and this is how they repaid her.

Emma's hands began to shake. She needed to get out of there. She ran to the one person bathroom and turned on the faucet. The sound soothed her as she tried to calm herself down. She didn't want to cry. She couldn't leave the bathroom with a red tear-stained face. Leaning against the wall, she put her hand to her forehead which was hot. She tried to take deep breaths as she slid down the wall into a crouching position and rocked herself back and forth until the tears were gone.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, the news coverage continued as the town grew more impatient. They were starting to gather outside of the mansion that the Charming family shares with Regina. Regina had been wondering if this was ever going to end. She was considering the different ways of hastening this whole situation. Her attention was called to the TV when she saw Henry being bombarded by reporters. People were yelling at him as he was trying to get into his own house.

Regina got dressed and ready to go out. She kissed Serenity who was lying in a makeshift crib. Bae was standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?" Regina didn't want him to stop her. She pushed past him as she said, "I have to go. This has to end." "But…" "They aren't going to let up. Something's got to give." Bae shook his head disapprovingly. "What are you going to do?" Regina sighed, "I don't know. You stay here and be safe." She quickly kissed him and ran out before he could stop her.

Regina magically appeared in the town square. There was a huge crowd of people and a platform that wasn't there before. Before she realized it was a trap, one of the fairies casted a forbidden spell that removed Regina's magic in the form of a glowing purple ball. The spell could only remove the magic; it couldn't keep it away from its source. Magic clings to its owner by an attraction that can only be limited, not severed. To do this, they quickly put the ball of magic into a special cage the size of a shoebox but square. It must have been laced with powerful magic.

Jefferson was the first to approach her. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Before she knew it, Regina was up on the platform, and Jefferson had a firm grip on her arm. He whispered in her ear, "You don't think I can do it? Well let's see." Regina's mouth dropped slightly. She didn't want to show her fear. She didn't want to give them any satisfaction. Jefferson forced Regina onto her knees in execution style as he read a list of Regina's crimes.

She blocked out Jefferson and looked at the crowd. Everyone was there. She wasn't surprised, but it still hurt. Part of her wished that Jefferson would just get on with it, but then she remembered that she has something to fight for now. Bae and Serenity are waiting for her return. That thought almost brightened her outlook until she realized that Bae was probably watching this right now. She imagined him sitting on the edge of his seat, biting his nails as the baby slept, blissfully unaware. Regina tried not to think of this. She was doing a good job of holding her composure until she saw Henry pushing his way through the crowd. He was with the whole gang, but the sight of him made Regina's heart drop. He can't see this.

Regina frantically looked around until someone caught her eye. Slightly secluded from everyone else, Rumpelstiltskin was leaning against a wall holding his cane in eager anticipation. He had a wicked smile on his face. Henry and Snow had move closer to the platform, pushing through the crowd while James moved closer to the caged magic ball and Emma to a spot where she could better see what was going on.

"…And lastly, destroying everyone's happiness by enacting the curse that brought us here." Jefferson pulled out a sword that Regina recognized. It was Charming's sword. Regina started to put the pieces together. She looked up at Rumpel. That was his plan all along. When he sent her to get the sword, it wasn't because he hid something. He wanted her to fetch her own murder weapon. He wanted her to know he had masterfully planned almost everything. Not only did he help Sidney frame her, but he led her to believe that Jefferson had been planning her assassination. She had thought the plan was scrapped when she was thrown in jail, but that was deliberate too. He wanted to make the people angry first. this was the real plot unfolding. However he didn't plan on Bae and Serenity. He would never hurt Bae, but she wasn't sure if he would hurt his grandchild. He certainly had no problem with hurting her.

Rumpel could tell she was figuring it out. The panic was starting to show on her face. Jefferson was getting closer to her with the sword. She hunched over and gently rocked back and forth as she stared at the ground. This was it. She was dead. Her breath was outrageously fast and heavy. It was so heavy that you could even hear a few whimpers. Her body was violently shaking as she felt the cold metal blade of the sword as it touched her neck. She braced herself when she saw the glimmer of the sword as Jefferson pulled it back to swing with full force. She closed her eyes and let out a sickening sob. Her eyes shot open when she heard a loud boom that seemed to shake the whole earth and deafen the preexisting silence… until she heard screaming.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina saw people pointing behind her. When she turned around, Jefferson was lying in a pool of blood. Regina, still on her knees and still shaking, backed away in horror and confusion. She looked around and saw Emma holding a hot gun and James fighting people to reach the cage. He managed to open the little door, and the purple ball flew to Regina and struck her in the chest. It would've knocked her down if she weren't already on her knees. "Regina!" she heard Snow calling her name. She was at the foot of the platform with Henry. "Take him!" she said, lifting Henry to Regina. She grabbed his hand and they vanished.

She brought him to the woods and they entered the secret passage that led them to Bae and Serenity. Henry held Regina's hand the whole way there. He was in shock and couldn't speak, as was she. When they reached the underground home, the door opened almost immediately after Chance barked. Bae ran up to Regina before she could even utter the word 'hi'. He wrapped both of is arms tightly around her and squeezed her close to him. She hugged him back and fought off tears.

Henry was the first to speak, "What's going to happen to them?" Regina bent down and promised him, "I'm going to help them right now, but I need you to stay here okay?" He nodded his head. Regina gave Bae one last look before heading back into town.

When she appeared in the square, the people were throwing things and screaming. Snow and Charming were on the platform trying to restore order. She was trying to talk sense into them while he was fighting off people who tried to attack them. Snow and Regina spotted each other. "Emma! They chased her off. She jumped in her car, but they're still going after her. I think she's at the troll bridge!" Regina nodded her head and disappeared.

Suddenly, she was at the troll bridge. Emma was in her yellow bug which had been pushed and was now half hanging off the bridge. Emma looked terrified. She kept screaming for help. She looked as if she were giving up until she spotted Regina. Everyone else spotted Regina too. Regina didn't hesitate. She marched toward the advancing mob on the thin bridge over troubled water. The storm must have made the water level rise because it looked much deeper, and the current looked fiercer than it had any of the previous times.

_I had wanted to get this finished before the season premiere, but I didn't want to rush it. This is the second to last chapter unless I change my mind. How 'bout that episode last night?_

In one swift and exaggerated movement, Regina rolled a human sized ball of purple smoke at the mob as if they were bowling pins. It was a strike. Everyone was forced backwards several yards away. "Regina!" Emma screamed to the top of her lungs. The car had tilted further off of the edge. Regina ran off of the bridge and onto the river bank to get at a better angle. As the car slipped, she shot out more of that purple magic and caught the car. The former mob was now watching Regina in suspense. She was straining her face, hands, and body as she struggled to hold the weight of the car from afar.

To make matters worse, she felt a tugging in the opposite direction. She looked across the river and saw Rumple pulling the car downward to sink it. Regina grunted as she continued to pull with all of her strength. Emma looked frantically at Rumple and his demented face. Her breathing became more rapid as she looked at Regina. When Regina caught Emma's eye, she mouthed the words "Jump!"

At first, Emma was reluctant and shook her head, "I can't." Regina reassured her, "Trust me!" They both made an affirmative nod. As Emma jumped out of the car, Regina let go of her grip on the car which crashed into the water. Immediately after letting go of the car, she grabbed a hold of Emma and pulled her onto the riverbank with so much force that Emma had trouble staying on her feet after she was already planted on the ground.

They were both out of breath, hands shaking with adrenaline. Without thinking, Emma ran straight into Regina and hugged her. Regna didn't have time to think or do anything but hug back. After they pulled away, neither of them knew what to say. Regina cleared her throat and looked at the crowd staring at them in bewilderment. Then, she saw Rumple slip through the woods, unnoticed.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for taking so long. last week was cram week and this week was exam week. Last chapter! Enjoy!_

The crowd simply followed Emma and Regina as they calmly walked toward the town. Emma figured that the crowd was surprised by the Evil Queen hugging the Savior, and they realized how evil they were acting. Regina figured the same, but also hoped that they feared her and her powers a little. The walk was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the dragging of feet as they trudged on the unpaved road.

When they reached the town square, the previously vigorous mob by the platform was subdued by the silence that came with Regina and Emma's arrival. Everyone exchanged looks that were somewhere between allowance and defeat. Regina and Emma joined Snow and Charming on the platform.

Snow received her daughter and hugged her tight while giving Regina a thankful nod. Snow then turned to the crowd. "So are you finished acting like barbarians?" Almost everyone avoid eye contact with Snow. Some slightly hung their head in shame. Snow was like that authority figure that you always want to impress. Her opinion of you always seemed to be the most valuable.

Behind Snow, Jefferson's body remained untouched on the platform. Most people cringed at the sight of the bloody corpse, but Regina had seen much worse. With a solemn wave of her wrist, a black sheet materialized. The whole square was silent as she carefully and respectfully draped the sheet over his body. Towards the end, Jefferson was an enemy, but Regina couldn't help but think of all of the times they spent together. He was one of the closets things she had to a friend.

She continued, "I think we can all agree that what has happened in the last few months can't go on. We need order. None of us know what lies ahead, but we can't have uprisings and riots when things look bleak. From now on, anyone who commits such acts will be subjected to punishment. Emma will remain your sheriff. James and I will remain your leaders. Your King and Queen," Snow paused and turned to Regina. "And Regina will be your mayor."

Immediately, there were groans and grows of disapproval and scorn. "Enough!" Snow said firmly. "She's been running this town for 28 years. She knows more about the job than any of us do. There will be no negotiating this. Any act against her is an act against us."

"I still don't like her," someone said with several agreeing nods. Regina had been standing toward the back of the platform by Emma. She lifted her head and looked in their eyes. "Noted." It surprised some people because she was so calm and indifferent. With that one word, she told everyone that she really doesn't care what they think of her anymore. She's got people to take care of and people to take care of her. Frankly, she doesn't care for them either.

The aftermath of a storm is just as strange as the calm before it. Everyone was exhausted. The people had been mobbing while the Charmings had been running and fighting. Not many got any sleep either in the last few days. Now that the fighting was over, no one really knew what to do. No one had any answers. At this point, all they can do is take each day as it comes. Prepare for the worst and hope for the best.

Bae, Henry, Serenity, and Chance joined the crew in the station a few hours after the mob went home. Still, it was silent. They were all waiting for another shoe to drop. It seemed inevitable, but it was not in sight. So they all sat, some in chairs and some on desks, in a circle and enjoyed each other's company.

It wasn't an awkward silence. No one was itching to say something that would cause tension. There was no more tension left, just raw emotions that had already been expressed. No one was waiting for someone to speak. They were just there, recapping all that had happened in the past eventful days. They were staring blankly at the floor and walls, breathing through their mouths either because of all of the tears they've shed or because it felt like the wind had been knocked out of them.

As Serenity began to stir in Bae's arms, Regina smiled with as much enthusiasm as she could muster up (which wasn't much) and took her from him. Henry absent mindedly pet the dog while Snow sighed and laid her head on James' shoulder.

A few moments later, the door to the station opened and everyone was immediately on their feet. "You've got some nerve to come here, Rumpelstiltskin," Emma scoffed. Regina held Serenity even tighter, and Bae stood in front of them acting as a barrier from his unpredictable father. "What do you want?" James asked. Regina's eyes narrowed. What was he here for? Something was different. He looked…smaller.

"I would like to see my granddaughter," he said pleadingly. "You're crazy if you think you're getting anywhere near her after you just tried to kill Emma," Snow replied. "Well it's not really up to you. Is it?" Rumpel hissed and looked towards Bae. "Can I see her?" Bae's eyes watered. He wanted so badly for his father to be a part of his family. He stepped aside so Rumpel could see Regina holding the baby. Rumpel moved forward until Charming put his hand up. "I don't think so." Rumpel made good points, "We are in the station, my magic won't work here, there's six of you and a dog, I'm unarmed, and you can search me." After exchanging looks with everyone, James patted him down until he was positive that he was clean.

Rumpel's movements toward Regina were slow and nonthreatening. When he was within inches of her, he gestured toward the baby. "May I?" Regina was uncomfortable with this idea. She looked at Bae who nodded his head. She knew how much he wanted his father's love and approval and vice versa. She had to trust that Rumpel wouldn't risk hurting Bae in the process. Regina gently shifted the baby into Rumpel's arms.

Rumpel looked down at the child's blue eyes. A smile crept on his face; although, this time it wasn't out of malice. It wasn't a smirk. Regina's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what was going on in his head. Belle must have found him and lectured him. She knew he couldn't leave this alone for long. Her mouth opened ever so slightly when she identified the glimmering in his eyes. They were tears.

"Father, I trust that you won't hurt her. That you won't hurt any of them." Rumpel looked around the room. He handed Serenity back to Regina. "I will never hurt that child, and I will never hurt you. Now, your wife and company are a different story." He directed his speech to Regina. "I won't go after them, but if they go after me, it's fair game." With this, he left.

A few days later, the whole gang went to eat at Granny's Diner. On their way out, Regina realized she had forgotten her jacket inside. When she quietly opened the door and slipped in, people were huddled by the bar. They were conspiring, "What do you think of all this?" "What about that child?" "What if she grows up like her mother?" "Or worse, her grandfather." "What do we do?" "I don't know, but I curse the day that devil child was born…" The conversation was cut off by the shattering off glass and a few quick screams.

Emma, Snow, and Charming rushed in. Regina had purple smoke disintegrating in her right hand which was held up. She had shattered every glass that was on the counter. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear the first time." She paused and advanced to the group. "If any of you touch or even talk about touching a member of my family, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do." Without waiting for a response, they left. The group was left dumbfounded and flabbergasted.

One night while everyone was out working, Regina was watching Henry and Serenity. Henry wanted to hold her so Regina made him sit on the couch and showed him how to keep her head high. She even showed him how to feed her with the bottle of formula. Chance treated the baby delicately. It was like the dog knew how fragile the little baby was. He even let her pull and tug on his ears and tail.

After giggling and smiling, the mood got a bit more serious. "So, why did you name her Serenity?" Regina sighed, "I just want peace. I want her to bring peace. To this family and to this town. War is just too exhausting." She looked at Henry. "Why'd you name the dog Chance?" Henry shrugged. "Two reasons I guess. Snow sent Emma away and Emma sent me away to give us our best chance. I feel like chance is a powerful thing. And when you found the dog, everyone wanted you gone even though you've been trying to get better. I believe that everyone deserves a second chance."

Regina's eyes started to water. "Come here." Henry leaned toward her with the baby in his arms as she wrapped her arms around him. "Promise me you'll never lose that attitude. That you'll be the best role model for her." They both looked at the sleeping baby. Henry nodded, "I very proud to be her big brother."


End file.
